


Last Christmas

by Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian



Series: Newsies Works [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, And a certain game I'm embarrassed to admit I played unironically, Because of Reasons, But I'll get to that point, Christmas, Coffee, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to lovers to strangers to freinds, I'm so soft for these guys idk how much I can hurt them, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Inspired by the blizzard here, It's both :/, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Midwest winters, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic redfinch, Race gets famous, Races name is Antonio, The only proofreading is by grammarly, They still love each other, When youre famous, and falling out of love, high school sweethearts, winter is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian
Summary: Antonio "Racetrack" Higgins and Albert DaSilva were best friends growing up in their small town and high school sweethearts. They were there for each other through thick and thin. Then college rolled around. Antonio went on to become a hit movie star and Albert stayed in the simplicity of his small town.-After years of being away, Race announced a documentary about his hometown. Upon returning to his town, so do his feelings for his old friend, who never moved on. Maybe something changed, and maybe they could make it work. After all, it is Christmas.------A Ralbert Christmas Fic
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Finch (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Newsies Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. In which two friends grow apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys still miss each other after four years. And then Race has an opportunity to come back to his hometown and face the relationship that might have never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So it was bound to happen, I started another fic. I don't know how long this is going to be or if I will stick through it (but I probably will if it goes well). But! New idea's (totally original not a rip-off of a story from a certain choice-based app) and new motivation. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

It wasn't until he was gone that Albert realized how much he loved Race. 

The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Their friendship blossomed into a more romantic relationship in high school. They were practically inseparable. 

Which is why it hurt so much when Race boarded his plane to LA. The two kept contact over text and facetime for a few months that followed. But suddenly, without Albert realizing, the two weren't best friends or lovers anymore. Race felt like a stranger. Not the boy who he played in the park with as a kid or the person he woke up next to in the morning; both of them with messy hair and tangled in blankets. Just a stranger who Albert occasionally saw on TV. And Albert hated Race for that. He also hated Race for the fact he couldn't seem to forget about his blond curls and bright blue eyes or the stupid, _stupid_ impulsively that lead the two into terrible situations. 

Albert had debated calling Race before, reconnecting again or at the very least saying hello, but he always stopped himself before he could. It probably wasn't healthy to keep thinking about his ex four years after they ended things, but who could stop Albert at this point? 

Occasionally, he found himself looking up ' _Antonio Higgins_ ' to see what his old friend was up to. This particular time was at 3:30 am after not being able to sleep. One of the results that caught Albert's eye read ' _King of New York_ star Antonio Higgins announces documentary about hometown'.

It seems that the only thing worse than seeing your ex online is your ex in person. And that seemed to be exactly what is going to happen. _Great._

* * *

Race had regretted the moment he boarded a plane for LA. 

He'd been waiting for this his whole life. LA was where people made it big. He finally had the chance to get his big break in the hollywood scene. But there was a part of him that wanted to go back home, even when he started gaining attention. He saw his family through FaceTime but it wasn't really the same. He wanted to be able to physically be there. He wanted to see his family, not through a screen. 

Most importantly, he wanted to see Albert. Race missed the redhead who he used to see every day, but hasn't talked to in four years. All he wanted to do was hold Albert. Even if it was just for a moment. The boy had helped Race through so much and stuck by his side in the worse moments of his life. 

That's why when he was approached from his agent with a documentary, he accepted. He could've gone without the documentary, but now he had an excuse to hang out with Albert without it being awkward - not that it wasn't going to be awkward already.

He had almost changed his mind the night before his flight. What if he was making a mistake? What if he and Albert weren't meant to be? What if he was holding onto false hope?

Eventually, he ended up settling his nerves and getting on a plane back home. _There was no turning back on this now._

* * *

Albert heard word from his co-workers that Race was apparently flying in today. And he was not ready _at all_. How do you prepare to see someone you haven't seen in four years? Especially someone you might have feelings for still? For Albert, all he needed to do is focus on _anything_ but the problem at hand. 

He was focused on his job, because he was _at work_ and not waiting to see his ex-boyfriend. What didn't help is that he felt his co-workers eyes on him. _Why_ did he decide to work with his friends who knew his history with Race? That just made avoiding his problems a lot harder to do. He'd just finished taking a customer's order when his friend - who wasn't his closest friend when Race was there, but soon became closer when Albert delt with the aftermath - Finch came up to him. 

"Hey, you doing okay?" 

"Yeah," Albert replied "I mean, it's been four years, he's coming back for work, it's not like he's here for me."

"Al." Finch replied, "be real." 

"Finch, I'm fine." 

And he _was_ fine. Race was coming back for work. He'll probably not even attempt to make conversation with Albert. That's the last thing either of them wanted.

* * *

It was weird, being in his hometown. Race realized that after four years just _maybe_ it'll feel different. But surprisingly, everything was nearly the same from how it was when he left. It almost felt as if nothing changed. Or it had felt like that until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"I know Hannah said that it would be a good idea to do this documentary, but don't you think this town is kinda _boring_?" The boy beside Race asked 

"That's what you said when we got on the plan, Davey." The boy's twin sister, Sarah, pointed out. 

"Your sister's right." Race agreed "And this isn't New York or something, it's not going to be exciting." 

"What would this even be about?" 

"Dunno, ask Hannah." Race adjusted his seatbelt.

The car ride continued with a comfortable silence. The town _was_ boring, honestly. But it was home - or it used to be home. It's still hard to come to terms with the fact he left and was gone for years. That was one of the things Race regretted most about leaving. Never looking back. Letting his relationships fall apart. That's one of the things he'd go back and change. 

Was there any time to wallow over his past mistakes though? He was back and had the chance to repair some relationships. 

The car approached the café that Albert worked at - or had worked at, Race wasn't sure if he still worked there. Either way, anxiety filled him at the thought that he actually has to address this. Without thinking, he asked the driver to stop and got out of the car. It was cold. Then again, it was the middle of December. 

He opened the door to the café and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. The coffee shop was the same as it always been, smelt the same too. 

At the counter Albert was taking someone's order. Race still had chance to turn around and get back in the car. He wanted to. But he didn't. This was something he had to do, no matter how badly he wanted to leave. He walked up to the counter, taking deep breaths. _Moment of truth._

"Race?" Albert asked in disbelief, even knowing he was coming back was hard. 

"Hey Al." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed:) Kudos and comments are my life fuel so feel free! 
> 
> I should probably clarify some things:
> 
> 1\. This isn't New York, it's an unnamed small town because idk I wanted it that way
> 
> 2\. Race comes back with a documentary - the intention probably won't come out in this book because a. I don't know how the movie biz works and b. Can't think of a good reason. 
> 
> 3\. Davey and Sarah are Race's friends and Hannah is Race's agent 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! My Tumblr is @/coolbugfactsdotcom (idk why I'm saying this but if you want to drop an ask I wouldn't mind). I'll see you in the next part :)


	2. In which two freinds reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race debates on if he had feelings for Albert. Ft. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the one person who reads my fanfiction Riley ily❤️ 
> 
> Hi guys:)
> 
> So this isn't going to be a long fic, it'll probably be finished a few days after Christmas because procrastinating is something I'm great at. 
> 
> This is something I'm planning on sticking through even if this doesn't do well so here we go! Chapter two!

There was something about your famous ex-boyfriend who left four years ago coming back that shocks you somehow. Even if you _knew_ he was coming back. Albert thought he was prepared, while reality suggested otherwise. 

"Holy shit," Albert muttered, forgetting the line building behind Race. "You're back."

Race laughed. Oh how Albert missed that laugh. "Yeah, I am."

Albert suddenly felt an elbow in his side and he looked up to realize Finch was now beside him, gesturing to the line. 

"Oh- uh- what do you want?"

" _Right_." If he was being honest, Race never came here for the coffee. In the past, it was to see Albert during college classes. But it would look weird if he was here only to see his ex-boyfriend who has only talked to him for 1 minute in the past five years. "A latte?"

"Okay, that’ll be $3.75." The tension was expected, but Albert wished that the interaction would feel like old times. _Before Race left._

But this was the present. They changed. But Albert couldn’t help but hope. And he had the chance to try again. So why not try?

* * *

_It could've been worse_ Race reasoned as he left the café with a coffee he wasn't even going to drink. _At least he talked to you_. 

The car Davey and Sarah had been waiting in had been parked across the street so Race had to carefully maneuver through the ice. He _didn't_ miss the winters here. That's for sure. 

"Took you long enough." The driver mumbled under his breath when Race opened the car door. 

"Thanks, Weasel," Race set down the hot drink in his hand. 

" _Wiesel_ " 

"Whatever," Race rolled his eyes, "Do you want this drink, Sarah?" 

"Sure," Sarah said, taking the hot drink. "Wait- I think someone meant this for you."

Race frowned and took the drink. On the cup, there was a 10-digit number written in Albert's handwriting. Race felt his face get hot. _Why would Albert give him a phone number?_ He was probably jumping to conclusions, but maybe, just _maybe_ Albert still had feelings for Race.

"Did you _know_ who gave you that drink Race?" Sarah asked, "Wait is this the one guy you talk about all the time?"

"What? _No._ No definitely not." Race said unconvincingly. “One, I don’t talk about anyone, and Two, this wasn’t anyone I know. Just a random guy who probably gave me his number because he knows who I am.”

“If it was someone random, you wouldn’t have blushed. We’ve seen you deal with fans before.” Davey pointed out. Sarah nodded in agreement. 

Race ignored Davey and the three lapsed in silence for the remainder of the ride. Today was not the day Race wanted to deal with possible unresolved feelings for his ex-boyfriend. All he wanted to do now was see his family and avoid any confrontations that may come up.

* * *

Race was glad to see his family again. 

Seeing Medda and his siblings again reminded him of why he took this opportunity to come back. Four years of not seeing them was hard. He was happy to be home. 

"Mama," Race smiled when he spotted Medda waiting for him. 

"I missed you Antonio." She responded, engulfing him in a hug. "You need to come back more often, I haven't seen you in half a decade." 

"Well, you know- work." Race looked to Sarah and Davey, who were currently getting bags from the car. "Oh, these are my work freinds." 

Sarah and Davey both waved to Medda and continued unloading.

"How long do you plan on staying before you go back to your fancy life away from home?" She led Race inside the house he had called home as a kid.

"I don't know. A few weeks maybe?" 

"Tony!" A voice called. Race's little sister Smalls ran up to him. "I missed you." 

"Hey!" Race hugged her, "You're a lot taller now, we're going to have to stop calling you Smalls soon. How old are you now like ten?"

"I'm _twelve_." 

"Sure you are." Race ruffled Small's hair. 

Race looked up after Smalls walked away to see his older brother, Jack, staring him down. 

"Hey Cowboy," Race teased. 

"Hey weirdo," Jack replied "It took you long enough to come home."

" _Yeah_. Sorry about that." 

"If you weren't on TV so much I'd think you disappeared." 

"Funny." Race replied sarcastically, looking around. "Where's Ro?"

"Working on a school project at Crutchie's I think, he'll be a few hours." 

"Well, we do have a lot to talk about." 

* * *

"How's Los Angeles?" Jack asked as Race set his backpack down on the floor. 

"Good. I mean it's full of people but I mean it's good, I have my dream job. I'm famous. It's thrilling to be recognized. But honestly, sometimes I'd rather be here." 

"I'm glad you've achieved your dream, Racer." Jack smiled, "I know how hard you've wanted this and I'm glad you've achieved it. Because some of us haven't been so lucky." 

"What about Santa Fe? You wanted to be an artist."

"I dunno. I feel like art is more of a hobby now. And going to Santa Fe… I don't know. Maybe someday but I'm an adult now, I missed my big break to be something like you." 

"It's never too late Jackie." 

"Yeah," Jack looked down. "Let's change the subject." He clapped. 

"Uh- yeah okay-" Race started "I saw Albert today." 

"You _did_?"

"Yeah, I mean- it was impulsive but it was nice to see him. Y'know as a friend." 

"I'm glad you decided to talk to him first. He was a wreak for a bit after you left."

"Really?" Race asked.

"Yeah. He really loved you, probably still does - he never shuts up about you, even after five years." 

_Me neither_. Race almost said. He stopped himself before saying it though. Because admitting you still love your ex-boyfriend (who was also your _best friend_ ) - it was hard. 

It kept him up that night. He laid there, looking at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on his wall that he doesn't remember who gave them to him. Albert was the first serious romantic relationship he had. Why couldn't Race just accept the fact it that it was over?

Because Albert was there for him? Because Albert made Race happier than anything else? Because Albert might still love him? 

There was really no time for questions before Race was messaging the number left on the coffee cup. There was really no turning back now. 

_Race: Hey Al, this is Race. How about meeting up sometime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this :) the last chapter will be out (hopefully) soon. 
> 
> For your information: Romeo, Smalls, Jack and Race were all adopted by Medda (I know people usually include Crutchie but I didn't idk why).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)


	3. Race and Albert talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert meet up and come to an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having this up before the holidays! I kinda forgot about this 😶 I wrote like half of it and just remembered now.
> 
> (Honestly how do I see some of you on the top of the tag for days at a time where do y'all get the motivation)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and I'll get some longer stuff out soon:)

***-***-****: _Hey Al, this Race. How about meeting up sometime?_

When making the bold choice to put his number on the cup, Albert didn't think about the implications and the possibility that Race _might_ message him. The fact the boy did still shocked Albert when he got the notification. 

The idea of meeting up with Race made Albert anxious. Four years without a word and then suddenly meeting up and acting like best friends again didn't seem healthy. It took over a year to get over Race with the help of family and friends and he had barely got any sleep the month following their official breakup. Once the news came out that Race was returning, Finch strongly advised him to not let his feelings take control so quickly.

And Albert had agreed that it wasn't going to benefit him mentally. But seeing Race in person again… 

His conscious said no. Definitely _not_ a good idea to reply to the blond. But some part of him wanted to reconcile. The two helped each other through tough times. Race helped Albert with his mother's death and Albert helped Race through his various foster homes. They were close. Inseparable even. How could he throw that all away?

But if they were so close, why'd they fall apart so easily? 

* * *

One of the things Race _didn't_ miss about his hometown was the cold. In LA, the typical temperature was around 68 degrees fahrenheit in December. But in the Midwest, it got down to the negatives. For the first time in four years, Race woke up freezing - despite 3 blankets. He _loved_ winter here. 

Rolling over, Race caught a glimpse of the time on his alarm clock - which read "6:15" in red, blocky letters - before he promptly rolled off the bed and onto the wooden floor. The impact made a bang - the one you'd expect when a body hits the floor - and Race cursed under his breath, hoping he didn't wake up his family. 

But he was proved wrong when his door creaked open and Romeo stood in the doorway. 

"Are you okay?" The 9 year-old boy asked

"I'm fine Ro," Race fought his way out of the tangled mess of blankets, "I just fell out of bed, did I wake you up?"

Romeo nodded slightly. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm usually up at this time in Los Angeles," Race stood up and wrapped one of the blankets around his shoulders, throwing the others on the bed. "Not used to being back home." 

Romeo shifted slightly and yawned.

"You seem tired, how about you go back to bed?"

"'m not." Romeo shook his head 

"Well- I don't think we woke anyone else up, what do you say to going downstairs and watching TV?"

* * *

Albert really did hate his job sometimes. 

He still caught his co-workers staring at him like he was fragile and could break at any moment. Which he _wasn't_. Just because his ex-boyfriend/best friend was back in town just to do some stupid project _doesn't_ mean he was back for Albert. The message from last night was probably just to talk about whatever the documentary was. Albert shouldn't keep his hopes up and he shouldn't be coddled.

Trying his best to ignore the stares and the message from Race, Albert continued doing his job. He knew he'd have to face the music at some point; that didn't stop him from avoiding it as much as possible. 

When he went into the back room to get ready to close up, Finch was waiting for him. As much as he loved Finch, the boy had been a pain in the ass for the last few days. 

"If this is about Tony-"

"I'm _just_ saying that giving him your number wasn't the best idea." Finch cut Albert off. "You were really hurt when he left, and I don't want to see you hurt again."

"You don't have to worry, I'm a big boy now." Albert joked. 

"Sure we'll go with that." Finch rolled his eyes, sitting on the counter. "But be careful dude."

"I will, I promise." 

The problem was that Albert tended to be impulsive. And impulsively and decision making don't corporate. So when he got home that night, Albert ignored the possible consequences again and messaged Race back. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

The more Race thought about it, the more fucked he was. 

He and Albert made plans to have dinner at the same exact restaurant they had their first date. He and Albert we're just meeting as _friends._ Because it would be immature to get back together with your ex-boyfriend after having dinner with him for the first time in four years. He and Albert were _mature adults_ now. They weren't going to get back together. 

That didn't help his nerves, however. Even when he got to the entrance of Jacobi's, he felt like a teenager again. It was so _stupid_. He shouldn't still have feelings for Albert. He shouldn't have feelings for that smart, beautiful man after he's been away for years.

Yet, here he was. Trying to hide his flushed cheeks as he looks at Albert from across the table. Like an idiot. 

"So how is life?" Race asked in an attempt to break the tension. 

"Okay. Noah graduated a few months ago," Albert replied. Doing the math, it would make sense that Albert's youngest brother would have graduated recently. Nevertheless, it hurt to know that Race had missed that much time. "How- uh- how is the hollywood business?" 

"Oh, y'know." Race gestured as if Albert _would_ know what being an actor was like. 

"No, I don't know." Albert chuckled. "But it's gotta be busy if it's kept you from visiting for _four_ years." 

"Yeah that's- kinda on me." 

"If I'm being honest," Albert started. "I'm glad you're back. Even if it's just for a project." 

Race was definitely fucked. 

* * *

Albert ended up having to walk Race home after a miscommunication with his driver left him with no ride. On the way home, they passed a local park and Albert suggested they take a break. Race doubts it was because he liked the cold, because even people who are used to Midwest winters hate them. 

"So," Albert said after five minutes of silence. "When do you go back to LA?" 

"Two months." 

"Oh," 

"That reminds me actually," Race said "I- uh- I don't like how things ended." 

"Me neither." 

"And of course you don't have to do anything with this information but I think I still have feelings for you." 

"Me too." Albert admitted 

"Wait- _what"_

"I've been dreading you coming back Tony. I don't think I was ever really over you." 

Race was shocked when Albert reciprocated his feelings in 10th grade (Though it was painfully obvious to everyone except him), but for it to happen twice - Race felt like he won the fucking lottery. 

But then he remembered why they broke up in the first place. He couldn't just quit his job and move back. And long distance didn't work. It sucked. Reality often does, however. 

"You know it's probably not going to work." Race said. 

"I know." 

"We tried." 

"I know." 

The two lasped in silence again. Albert eventually decided that they should just go home. Race knew they still had time to talk about this. But he also knew he wasn't going to sleep that night if it wasn't addressed. 

"How about- how about we try being friends again first," Race asked when they reached the doorstep. "See where that goes?" 

"I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it seemed rushed. This was gonna be longer but I didn't have the motivation so here's a small three part story. I do appreciate kudos and comments on what you thought. I plan to write more Ralbert and newsies fanfiction in general in the future so hopefully I didn't have the worst writing in the world. (Post-writing I do have the idea to possibly do a follow-up if this ends up going well)
> 
> For clarification: I was originally going to write a story where Race and Albert become lovers again but when writing this last chapter I liked the idea of them staying freinds for now because Race is eventually going to have to go to his new home and it just doesn't seem realistic for things to go back to normal immediately. It's more of a "hey I haven't seen you in a while and I maybe still love you but we need to get there again so let's wait" type thing. I love Ralbert but weirdly I didn't write this like I had originally planned.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Thank you especially to my friends for encouraging the idea. I probably wouldn't have actually written this without you. And again, my Tumblr is @/coolbugfactsdotcom if you want to drop by:) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Audrey


End file.
